¿Cómo te lo explico?
by AFRL
Summary: Porque a veces la realidad es mas interesante que la ficción.
1. Chapter 1

No hay mucho por decir. O al menos es la mentira que me digo a mi mismo cada vez que me siento enfrente de mi computadora portátil. ¿Después de todo, qué clase de escritor se fastidia teniendo la oportunidad de hacer lo que más ama?

Tal vez debería de caminar por mi habitación otra vez. No estoy loco, eso de verdad ayuda. Sé que es muy difícil de explicar a la gente porque prefiero caminar a tomar el transporte, pero un escritor tiene que buscar la forma de inspirarse. Y para mí no hay mejor momento para inventar historias que esos cuarenta y siete minutos bajo el sol en los que me toma llegar a la universidad. Lamentablemente, como cualquier fantasía imaginada en un salón de clase, las ideas que me llegan en esos momentos son olvidadas apenas llego a mi destino. Siempre me digo que me llevare una libreta para poder capturar las vidas creadas en mi cabeza durante mis viajes. Pero si es difícil explicarles a mis amigos porque voy trece veces a la cocina por un vaso de agua es aun mas incomodo ignorar las miradas de la gente viéndome como una especie de bicho raro apuntando todo lo que veo e imagino. Mi hermano me decía que siempre le impresionó mi capacidad para ignorar los insultos que recibía en la secundaria por ser aquel chico extraño que prefería quedarse solo en el salón leyendo un libro que salir a meterme en problemas. Era una verdad a medias, si bien no me importa lo que digan de mí, no significaba que no me afectara.

Así empiezo de nuevo, culpando al pasado y a los demás de mis actuales problemas. No es un hábito sano, pero ayuda a seguir adelante. Aunque la pantalla en blanco revela el engaño. Sera otra tarde improductiva. Por lo visto el mundo tendrá que esperar otro día para descubrir al próximo genio de la literatura universal de nuestra época.

Me exaspero. Es más que obvio que no lograre sacar nada aquí sentado. Debo salir al mundo. Contagiarme de la magia de la naturaleza y del milagro de la vida y de esas ridículas cursilerías que mi profesor de desarrollo creativo e improvisación decía que servían para inspirarme a crear arte. Nunca me ha funcionado. Mis rituales me ha parecido más efectivos que absorber la energía positiva del universo. Sin embargo también se que si no hago nada ahorita me dedicare a culparme antes de dormir. Por alguna razón el fracaso es más tolerable que la frustración de no hacer nada.

Busco mis llaves. En esta ocasión solo me toma ocho minutos encontrarlas. Obviamente no cuento los minutos, solo los calculo. Es probable que me haya tomado menos tiempo, pero calcular el tiempo que me toma realizar alguna actividad me resulta vigorizante para mi creatividad. Una especie de ejercicio para calentar la mente.

Me doy cuenta que ya llevo caminando algunos minutos con los audífonos puestos. Odio que pase esto. Pierdo la noción con la realidad. No es que me importe mi seguridad, como le importaba a mi madre cuando se daba cuenta que tenía la cabeza en otro lado mientras cruzaba la calle. Siento que en esos momentos donde me desconecte del mundo perdió la oportunidad de ver algo maravilloso. Lo sé porque la gente no se da cuenta de los detalles que se encuentran en los días. Lo compruebo en estos momentos en los que me detengo para apreciar el paisaje.

Un chico en sus veintes reconfortando a lo que parece ser su novia. Es lo que necesito, no su historia si no lo que podría ser su historia. Prefiero no molestarme en averiguar el porqué de las lagrimas ya probablemente me termine decepcionando. Lo más seguro es que sea algo tan corriente como la muerte de un familiar o tal vez simplemente se han dado cuenta que su simple idea del amor no da para más. Prefiero imaginarme que han llegado al final de su última barrera para estar juntos y no la pueden superar. Ahora trato de averiguar cuál es esa barrera. Estoy seguro que el chico ira de viaje a algún lugar exótico. Su mirada me lo dice. Lo único que lo mantiene amarrado a este aburrido lugar es el hecho de que ha encontrado al amor de su vida y este no puede acompañarlo a donde sus ambiciones lo llaman. Me pregunto cómo se conocieron. Ella, la hija de un militar sumamente estricto. Esa relación tan disfuncional la convirtió en una fiera que sabe lo valiosa que es su sonrisa. Pero en cuanto se cruzo con un músico que quiere conquistar el mundo con tan solo su… O al parecer se están besando. Todo indica que estaban peleados y acaban de hacer las paces. Ahora son felices.

Que decepción. Pudieron haber sido mucho más que eso.

Necesito pensar en algo sobre que escribir antes de llegar a mi destino. No quiero estar enfrente de mi laptop sin nada que hacer en público. La gente podría pensar que es una buena oportunidad para acercase y entablar plática. O algo mucho peor. Podría no acercase nadie, incluso aunque todo parezca indicar que pueden hablarme y hacerme sentir algo peor que la soledad en solitario. La soledad en compañía.

No estoy solo. Tengo mis amigos en la facultad. Tengo a mi familia. Tengo mis maestros. Lo que no tengo es una excusa para hablar con ellos. ¿A quién engaño? No necesito una excusa. Solamente me resultan aburridos. Es más aceptable decir que me cuesta trabajo conectar con las demás personas. Prefiero pretender ser introvertido a ser antisocial.

Finalmente llego a mi destino. Dirán que es un cliché terrible. Un escritor intentando escribir en un café. Pero juro que ayuda. Supongo que en la vida como en las historias los clichés existen por alguna razón. Por más que intente escapar de ellos en mis escritos están ahí recordándome que no revolucionare la literatura moderna. No importa. Al menos por ahora.

-Muy buenas tardes ¿Qué te puedo servir?

Observo a la chica que parece ser me va a tomar la orden. Es nueva. Me pregunto que habrá pasado con la anterior. ¿Habrá renunciado? Tal vez decidió realizar su sueño oculto de viajar por Sudamérica. Sé que no es por Europa porque eso sería demasiado lógico. No sería interesante. A lo mejor era una ferviente seguidora del Che Guevara y junto a su mejor amiga decidieron visitar los mismos sitios de…

-Disculpa… ¿Quieres que regrese en otro momento? – Interrumpe mis pensamientos.

Despejo mi mente. De nuevo en las nubes.

-Perdón, un café está bien. -

Intento disimular mi nerviosismo con una sonrisa. La contemplo finalmente. Es bastante linda. Tal vez de unos veinte años de edad. Tiene el pelo corto y castaño. Parece ser de aquellas que sonríen todo el tiempo. Tal no tuvo suficientes razones para sonreír en su niñez así que ahora disfruta de todo los momentos que la vida le entrega para ser feliz, o tal vez sabe que está muriendo, se entero apenas hace dos semanas. Fue al doctor para saber porque suele marearse seguido en el trabajo. Llego con la ilusión de conseguir unas pastillas que arreglaran sus problemas. Salió con tan solo cinco meses de vida. Ahora cuenta cada semana, cada día, cada…

-¿Quisieras algo para acompañarlo?- La voz melodiosa me despierta de nuevo

Por lo visto hoy no me dejaras terminar ninguna historia. Eso no importa. Ya sé sobre que escribir, te lo agradezco.

-Solo el café por ahora.-

Me hace una reverencia y se despide con la misma sonrisa con la que me saludo. Se mueve con gracia a atender otra mesa. No parece que haya mucho trabajo hoy.

El café está muy caliente. Me quemo la lengua. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando me lo entregaron. De nuevo tomo un sorbo. No puedo permitir que se den cuenta que me apresure y darles un motivo para burlarse. Me trago el dolor. Es más fácil que sane la boca al orgullo. Continúo escribiendo. Me parece interesante esta chica. Siempre tuvo miedo de vivir. Ahora que sabe que la muerte le llegara pronto arruinara lo que le quede de vida. Cometerá más errores en un mes de los que hubiera cometido en treinta años. La ira no es su motivación. Al contrario, finalmente es libre. El plan que tenia para su futuro murió, y con ello sus miedos.

-Pensé que los escritores en los cafés eran tan solo un mito.- Ella dice burlándose.

No me interrumpas, ¿Acaso no vez que estoy contando tu historia?

-Parece funcionarles. ¿Quién soy yo para discutir un método que resulte tan efectivo? - Trato de sonar enojado.

No lo consigo, no tengo el temperamento para molestarme por algo así. Se aproxima a mí. Acércate, no tengo nada que ocultar. Lee lo escrito en mi laptop. Pude haber hecho algo para evitarlo pero no quise.

-Pelo y ojos castaños. Por lo que leo tu protagonista se parece a mí, ¿acaso soy tu inspiración?

No parece enojada, pero tampoco sonríe. Normalmente cuidaría mis palabras. Pero en esta ocasión no. Ella invadió mi privacidad. Yo no tenía nada que ocultar.

-Si lo eres, pero ella no es la protagonista-

Trato de sonar seguro. Sé que no lo logro. Ella no es la protagonista. Su historia lo es. Sé que no hay mucha diferencia, pero para mí si la hay.

Ella parece estar satisfecha con la respuesta. Creo que su mirada miente. Termina de leer lo que llevo escrito. Se da cuenta que mi personaje esta en un consultorio. Parece preocupada. No me preguntes porque estas ahí.

-¿De qué se trata su historia?-

¿Por qué me haces esto? Tengo miedo de asustarte.

-Ella morirá.-

La honestidad no siempre es la mejor respuesta. Pero es la única que tengo.

-¿Por qué?- Me preguntas sin despegar tu atención.

-Está enferma.

-No me refería a eso-

Yo sé a lo que te refieres. Pero no tengo respuesta para eso. No quiero que muera. La conozco muy poco y me agrada. Sin embargo yo no controlo su destino. Tan solo escribo su historia.

-No sé porque morirá-

Ella parece pensar durante un momento. Sé que su siguiente pregunta será más complicada.

-¿Crees que exista una razón?- Me preguntas. Mi respuesta parece que es importante para ti.

Me equivoque, es una pregunta sencilla

-Si la existe, creo que no podríamos entenderla.-

Espero que me entiendas. Me vez con cautela. Trato de ocultar mis emociones. No sé si lo consigo. Tu rostro se suaviza. Me siento un poco más tranquilo. Tal vez entiendas que no soy una mala persona. Quiero que se salve pero no soy capaz de hacerlo. Su historia es más importante y fuerte que yo.

-¿Qué enfermedad tiene?

-No lo se

-¿No se te ha ocurrido todavía?

-No lo considero importante.-

No pareces satisfecha con mi respuesta.

-Claro que lo es- Dijo ella con mucha seguridad

Yo sé que es importante. Pero darle protagonismo a su problema es darle la oportunidad de que tenga solución. Lo siento cariño. Pero no puedo darle falsas esperanzas.

Ella está interpretando mi silencio. Sabe que no le daré más respuestas sobre el tema. No se ve feliz. Por favor no pierdas la fe en mí. Sígueme haciendo preguntas. También quiero saber más cosas sobre la chica de la que escribo.

-¿Tiene familia?

-No lo sé.-

Pareces frustrada. No te estoy dando las respuestas que quieres. No es mi culpa. No me estás dando las preguntas que yo quiero.

-¿Conocerá el amor?-

Sonrío por varias razones. Descubro que eres vulnerable al igual que yo. Me gusta la pregunta. Se la respuesta

-Ya lo conoce.-

Me regalas una sonrisa. Sé que no durara mucho pues puedo imaginarme cual será tu siguiente pregunta.

-¿Cómo se llama él?-

-No lo sé-

Muestras preocupación en tu rostro.

-¿Por qué?

Me encanta esa pregunta. Estamos en sincronía. Para este momento ya sabes que cada vez que digo no lo sé, significa que no es importante. Entiendo a que te refieres con "¿Por qué?"

-Ella nunca se lo dirá – Pregúntame porque

-¿Tiene miedo de que no la ame?

-Le aterra la idea de que el la ame-

Te sorprende mi respuesta. No entiendo porque. Su decisión me parece lógica. ¿Por qué atormentarse con la idea de un amor correspondido que nunca llegara a ser? No existe peor crueldad. Ella sabe que su cuerpo morirá. No tiene intenciones en matar su espíritu.

-¿Qué hará ahora?-

-Aún no lo sé-

Espero que entiendas. No es que no sea importante. Es que ella todavía no sabe por dónde empezar. Si ella no lo sabe, menos yo.

Pareces meditar un poco lo que sabes. Quiero saber tu siguiente pregunta. Espero no me decepciones. Espero no decepcionarte de nuevo.

-¿Cómo se llama ella?

-No lo sé.

Por primera vez me miras enojada. Te decepcione. Lo siento.

-¿Crees que algún día lo sepas?- Me preguntas con un tono de suplica.

Lo siento linda. Nunca lo sabré. Ella no es importante. Su historia lo es.

-Tal vez.-

Cometo un terrible error. Le di una oportunidad. Ella sonríe pero yo me insulto mentalmente. Me siento débil. Es increíble que haya cedido. No puedo evitarle dar esperanzas. Incluso aunque sean promesas vacías.

-¿Sabias que eres demasiado críptico?- Actuas como si no hubiera pasado nada. Como si no hubiera existido un momento entre nosotros.

No me preguntes sobre mí. Yo no soy tan interesante, te aburriré. Mis nervios deciden no responderle. Tengo miedo de perder una oportunidad. Incluso si no existe. Sigues esperando una respuesta. Los nervios son insoportables, no sé qué decirte para que no te vayas. Finalmente los nervios me hacen sonreírle ya que no tengo una mejor alternativa.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Me preguntas con inocencia. Como si fuera cualquier cosa. ¿No te das cuenta que en el momento en que te lo diga represento algo en tu vida? No sé si este preparado para semejante reto. Apenas me doy cuenta pero estas sentado al lado mío. ¿En qué momento paso?

-Takeru, ¿Y tú?-

No puedo evitar mostrar ansias. Quiero saber su nombre. No eres importante pero podrías serlo. Y eso para mí lo es todo. Toda mi vida fluye a través de lo que podría ser, siempre es más interesante que la realidad. Dibujas una sonrisa malévola en tu rostro. Algo importante está a punto de pasar. Estoy seguro. Tengo grandes esperanzas de que así sea.

-No lo sé.- Me destruyes con esa respuesta. Ahora sé que el momento es real. La conexión existe y no la invente. No eres una fantasía creada en mi cabeza. De verdad existes. De nuevo pierdo contacto con la realidad y no me di cuenta en qué momento te levantaste para atender otra mesa. Me siento frustrado. ¿Cómo te resulta tan fácil escapar de esto? Ahora me haces dudar de la veracidad de nuestro momento. Tal vez ni siquiera te acercaste a mí. Tal vez me lo imagine todo. Podría ser. Paso todo el tiempo inventando historias en mi cabeza. No sería extraño que una finalmente me vuelva loca. No creo que yo sea la primera persona que le pase eso.

Dos pueden jugar a lo mismo. Decido que no eres importante para mí. ¿No crees que pueda? Te equivocas. Soy un escritor. Mi especialidad es convertir mentiras en verdades. Es un arte. Es un oficio. Es un estilo de vida.

Sigo escribiendo sobre ella. Salió del consultorio. Su vida ha cambiado. Al parecer no es tan fuerte como yo pensé. No logra enfrentar su mortalidad con el valor que imagine. No sé que esperaba. Nadie puede enfrentar su muerte de esa forma tan repentina sin maldecir a los dioses, al destino y la vida. Contempla el suicidio. Por favor no lo hagas. No me hagas terminar esta historia tan pronto. Se fuerte. Piensas en lo que ha perdido y consideras la posibilidad de si vale la pena seguir. No tengo el valor para decirle que sí. No porque piense que no la hay si no porque creo que es importante que ella descubra la oportunidad de vida que tiene. No puedo rescatarla. Tengo confianza que ella se ame más que a cualquier otra cosa. Necesito que así sea. Llega a un puente. Contempla el mar que está debajo de este. Me siento traicionado. Se supone que eras más fuerte. Si lo vas hacer al menos hazlo de una forma más original. No me importa que me consideres un monstro insensible. Si el precio de tu salvación es que me odien lo tomare con gusto.

-Aquí está la cuenta.-

Vuelves a traerme de regreso. Tienes ese mal hábito. No te puedo reprochar nada pues ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando te pedí la cuenta. Me cautivas con tu sonrisa. No lo imagine. Probablemente lo hiciste para ganar algo más de propina. No te culpo. Te mereces más del quince porciento sobre el consumo. Incluso aunque hayas inventado ese momento. Analizo la cuenta y veo que atrás de ella está escrito algo. Trato de no emocionarme pero sé que es inútil.

"Hikari Yagami" y un numero posado por debajo del nombre.

Me digo a mi mismo que no te llamare después de lo que me hiciste pasar mientras apunto el número en mi celular. Hay que tener un poco de valor propio, incluso aunque sea fingido. Sé que estás jugando conmigo. Sé que ganaras. Pero lo supe desde el principio y no me importó.

Me siento revitalizado. Observo lo que llevo escrito. Ella decidió aventar los resultados médicos fuera del puente. Se dirige hacia su casa con lágrimas en los ojos. Aún no conozco sus motivos ni sus razones para seguir adelante. Pero estoy seguro que será la mejor historia que haya escrito en mi vida.

(-)

A los que me leen por primera vez espero que les agrade y a los que ya me conocen les mando unos saludos. Como podrán notar esta historia se escribe desde una perspectiva muy diferente a las otras historias que he escrito.

Lo único que se de esta historia es lo que ven. Creo que lo mejor para mantener la dinámica y el tono es escribirlo sin planearlo. Dicen que las mejores fiestas son las que no se planean así que espero que esta historia lo logre. Muy probablemente habrán contradicciones e incongruencias en la historia y probablemente la narrativa sea incomoda de leer ya que los capítulos serán escritos en un solo sentón.

Espero que el tema les sea agradable de leer.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Cualquiera creería que estaba loco, pero el juraría que siempre llovía en su presencia. Alguna vez se lo mencionó entre suspiros, a lo que ella se rió. Pero ahora no llueve en su vida. Cada amanecer es una fotografía de su ausencia. Cada día despejado es una excusa para quedarse en la cama. Aquella cama que se impregnaba de petricor cada vez que ella yacía desnuda a su lado parecía infinita. Ahora solo queda…" _

El sonido del papel siendo arrancado de la máquina de escribir se ha grabado en mi memoria de tal forma que si fuera un músico entrenado podría deducir en que nota cae el último centímetro de papel expulsado de la maquinilla. Tal vez un Do sostenido. Me gustaría pensar que es un Sol. Como muchas de mis preferencias triviales, no sé por qué razón. Pero el aspecto musical de esta situación es solo una distracción del verdadero problema. No me siento satisfecho por séptima vez consecutiva con mi trabajo. El esta triste, me queda claro, pero la depresión es aburrida. Me interesa más la desesperación. Busco otra hoja blanca para volver a empezar.

-Si estuvieras usando tu lap, bastaría con apretar el botón de retroceso pa' volver a empezar.-

Aunque mi hermano tenga razón en eso, mis razones van más allá de la eficiencia. En mi computadora portátil se escribe mi futuro y mi profesión. Guardo tres veces cada escrito digital. Lo respaldo en mi correo electrónico y en una memoria externa. Pero con la maquina la interacción es natural. No siento el juicio de los lectores que nunca existirán. El único espectador soy yo. Eso no lo hace más fácil, soy bastante crítico conmigo mismo, pero si lo hace más puro. En mi laptop se encuentra el amor de mi vida, aquella con la que pasare el resto de mis días y presentare a todos mis conocidos. Mientras que en mi maquina escondo a mi amante, esa que desechare por otra más interesante después de satisfacerme, aquella que hace tolerable la monotonía de la rutina.

-¿Tienes idea de lo estupido que te vez con una máquina de escribir en pleno siglo veinte?-

Decido no corregir el verdadero siglo en el cual nos encontramos. En estos momentos tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

-¿Al menos podrías ocultar esa maldita cosa cuando te vayas? Estoy cansado de decir que mi hermano es un puto hipster.-

-¿Es necesaria la connotación homofóbica?-

Respondo arrepintiéndome de inmediato.

-Puto puede significar muchas cosas además de gay. Puede denotar negatividad en una palabra o por antífrasis una cualidad positiva en algunas situaciones.-

Aunque es más que claro, por su léxico, que se había preparado para mi comentario no puedo evitar sorprenderme. Pero no sé que me sorprende más de su respuesta. Su dominio de la palabra como adjetivo, o el hecho de que haya usado de forma correcta la palabra antífrasis. Que la conociera es una sorpresa por sí misma. Retomo a mi postura original de ignorarlo. Normalmente se aburre y regresa a su cuarto. No tengo tiempo para estar discutiendo con el de cosas tan banales. Observo cómo juega con una pelota de hule acostado en mi cama, rebotándola contra la pared.

-Esa palabra me la enseño una de tus compañeras de clase.-

Su facilidad para leer mis pensamientos es frustrante a veces, pero lo es más su necesidad de llamar mi atención. Lo siento hermano no pienso morder tu carnada.

-No recuerdo haberte preguntado.-

Mis palabras ignoran mi juicio.

-Demasiada empalagosa.-

Casi siempre lo son con él.

-Casi siempre lo son contigo.-

Empiezo a escribir de nuevo. Esta vez sobre un joven solitario. Le aterra la intimidad. Quiero encontrar una buena razón. Tal vez…

-Nos acostamos una vez y ya quiere presentarme a sus amigas.-

-No sé cómo se atreve a entablar una postura socialmente aceptable ante un acto de afecto. Esa maldita perra…-

Espero que el sarcasmo combinado con mi tono apático lo callen.

-¡Hey! No hables así de ella, podría ser tu futura cuñada.-

Intenta ser gracioso. Tal vez yo también pueda serlo.

-Discúlpame. Se los compensare en el discurso de bodas.-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que serás mi padrino?-

Como si tuvieras una mejor opción.

-Tienes razón. Supongo que la historia de Kido sobre como perdiste la virginidad con una prostituta será más conmovedor en frente de los presentes que cualquier cosa que se me pueda ocurrir.-

-Aww, ¿Mi hermanito se sintío ofendido de que no seas mi primera opción?-

-No confundas mi exasperación con animosidad.-

-¿Sabes? Es realmente difícil de convencer a la gente que no te patee el trasero cuando hablas como un… hmm.-

Una oportunidad. Debo tomarla.

-¿Presuntuoso? ¿Presumido? ¿Soberbio? ¿Pedante?-

Sé que no existe mayor insulto a su inteligencia que sugerirle formas de insultarme.

-¿Hay alguna palabra para definir alguna persona que parece que vive con una barra de metal estancada en el culo?-

He de admitir que es una imagen pintoresca.

-Tal vez cretino cumpla con tus requisitos.-

-Creo que me gusta más imbécil.-

-Una opción algo simplista aunque supongo que podría funcionar.-

Creo que no existe una prueba más solida que mi hermano y yo nos amamos que este tipo de intercambios. Observo lo que llevo escrito. La historia ha llevado al joven despidiéndose de una amante. Ella le dice que lo ama. Él le responde lo mismo, pero no lo dice en serio, nunca lo hace. Miente para no herir sus sentimientos. Me pregunto en qué piensa cuando miente y de inmediato su pasado se revela en cuanto cierro los ojos.

Un desafortunado crío que la vida lo llevo a un hogar abusivo. Claro que tiene problemas de intimidad. Abandonado cuando tenía apenas tres semanas de vida. Paso por varios hogares adoptivos. Todavía tiene cicatrices de quemaduras de cigarros en su torso. Un psicólogo diría que su promiscuidad se debe al complejo de abandono que desarrollo al ser rechazado por su propia madre. Utiliza su pasado para manipular a las mujeres. Pero no busca sexo, quiere escuchar de sus bocas lo que él se repite todos los días. No fue su culpa. Tal vez si se lo repiten suficientes extraños finalmente el pueda creerlo.

Analizo al personaje. Necesita un nombre. Es necesario. Su pasado es tan solo la excusa. Su historia depende de quien es. Es extraño. Nunca antes la identidad me pareció tan importante

No me sirves de nada sin un nombre. Utilizare un nombre con "M". Tal vez Mikael, o quizás…

El golpe de una pelota contra mi nuca capta mi total atención. Volteo a ver el origen de esta. Por eso detesto que mi hermano tenga tanto tiempo libre. Tiene la extraña idea de que yo quiero compartir el mío con él. Es la razón por la cual nunca critico sus constantes aventuras. Menos tiempo libre para él, más paz para…

Otra vez esa pelota. Detesto esa pelota. ¿De donde demonios la saco para empezar? De seguro invito alguna chica a la feria y…

-¿¡Podrías dejar de aventarme esa miserable pelota de una vez!?-

-¿Qué sugieres que haga con ella?-

-¡Tengo un par de ideas de donde puedes guardarla!-

El arrojo el anzuelo y yo lo mordí con sumo gusto. Regreso a mi escrito. Ruego que termine ya con esta tortura. Eventualmente se aburrirá.

-¿Tienes algún juego en tu cel?

Desearía tenerlo. A lo mejor eso lo mantendría ocupado treinta minutos. Aunque probablemente un objeto brillante daría los mismos resultados. Además tendría que darle la contraseña de mi celular. Solo intenta captar mi atención. No morderé su anzuelo de nuevo. Soy más paciente de lo que él cree. Me ha costado mucho tiempo pero ya no tienes el mismo control sobre mí. Lo siento Matt pero tu hermanito ha crecido.

-¿Quién es Hikari Yagami?-

No lo pienso dos veces. Ni siquiera sé si lo pensé una vez. Lo único que sé es que estoy intentando quitarle mi teléfono celular de sus manos. Pienso que el gimnasio hubiera sido una inversión útil en este momento y maldigo el hecho de que después de todos estos años el aun pueda someterme con solo un brazo.

-¿Cómo demonios sabes el código de mi celular?-

Finalmente alcanzo a quitarte el dispositivo de tus manos, pero ahora exijo respuestas.

-¿En serio? ¿Crees que tu cumpleaños es una buena clave?-

Su risa solo enaltece mi irritación.

-No lo puse pensando que tendría que ocultar mi celular de mi hermano.-

Error que no cometeré otra vez.

-Te pasas TK. "Hola" y un emoticon. Todo un seductor. Me pregunto cuántos pantis han mojado tus palabras de poeta. Pasas todo tu tiempo leyendo y eso lo mejor que se te ocurre… –

Normalmente sus palabras entrarían a oídos sordos. Pero su risa realmente me es irritante en estos momentos.

-No recuerdo haber pedido tu consejo sobre el tema.-

-Un hermano mayor no necesita una excusa para joder a su hermanito. Es un trabajo de veinticuatro horas TK. No es tan fácil como parece.-

Regreso a mi escritorio, esta vez con mi teléfono móvil. También tendré que ir por mi computadora portátil en algún momento. Tengo que cambiar una contraseña por un motivo completamente distinto a este momento, claro está.

-¿Y como estaba? Sé que eres bastante quisquilloso. Debe de estar bastante buena.

-¿Terminaste?-

Claro que no ha terminado. Lo más probable es que apenas está empezando.

-¿Qué tal las tetas eh?-

-Cielos Matt, ¿Que acaso tienes quince años?-

Espero desviar la atención hacia su persona.

-No… tiene que ser su culo... Tu eres más del tipo que lo primero que ve es el culo. Te conozco bien hermanito.

No pienso dignificar eso con una respuesta. Incluso aunque tenga razón.

-Vamos TK, ¿cuando fue tu última vez? –

Ha pasado un buen rato. Pero él no tiene por que saberlo.

-Con el tiempo que ha pasado creo que no tienes derecho a ser tan quisquilloso. Hay que mojarlo de vez en cuando-

Es deprimente la frecuencia con la que mi hermano tiene relaciones sexuales.

-Es deprimente la frecuencia en la que tienes relaciones sexuales Matt.-

-No tiene nada de malo.-

-Supongo que no todos pueden sentirse cómodos siendo un misógino.-

-¡Hey! Yo no odio a las mujeres.-

Sorprendente. También sabe lo que significa misógino. Tal vez sería conveniente que siga saliendo con esa chica.

-Además, eres un ingenuo acaso crees que ellas no hablan de la misma forma que nosotros. Tú crees que te ven caminando por la calle y piensan "que agradable personalidad debe de tener ese jodido" –

-Matt, recuerda comprar más condones la próxima vez que vayas a la farmacia. Es de vital importancia que tu código genético muera contigo.-

-Cielos TK, sabes que solo estoy bromeando…-

Perfecto. Pude desviar la dirección de la conversación. No durara mucho pero tendré algunos minutos de calma. No es mi intención discutir conductas sociales o el eterno debate entre los marcianos y las habitantes de Venus. Pienso en Mikael. Tal vez el si es un misógino. No. Sería demasiado aburrido. Demasiado predecible.

-Así que… ¿Hace cuanto le enviaste el mensaje?

No respondo. No es de su incumbencia. Volteo a ver el mensaje.

"_Hola :)"  
Visto el miércoles a las 19:35 _

-Podría ser que este ocupada. Una chica tiene derecho a tener sus propios planes.-

Estoy seguro que vio la fecha y la hora. Sé que sus palabras de aliento son para darme ánimos. Pero no los necesito. Solamente es otra historia de amor que nunca se escribirá. No es la primera ni mucho menos será la última. Ella me otorgo una historia de cualquier modo. Es más de lo que espero de las personas.

-Sobreviviré.-

-Si quieres hacerme creer que te vale un comino no te hubieras aventado como idiota sobre mí por tu cel.-

Tiene un punto valido, pero yo tengo uno mejor.

-Fue una cuestión de principios. Tengo derecho a mi privacidad, no tengo que darle explicaciones a nadie.-

-¿Entonces por qué me las das? Y desde cuando cambiaste de carrera a la carrera de aboganster. La última vez que cheque estudiabas Literatura.-

Diría que esto ya no es divertido pero nunca lo fue. Solo está intentando fastidiarme. Tengo que dejar de seguir con su juego.

-Me agradabas más cuando eras un antisocial.-

Debo de empezar a seguir mis propios consejos. Pero la verdad no me culpo. Mi hermano es el único que puede hacerme ignorar mi mejor juicio. Bueno no es del todo cierto… No ha sido el único.

-Ah, esos eran tiempos más sencillos.-

Es un tema delicado, pero también lo es mi paciencia en estos momentos. Continúo escribiendo pero ya no me importa. La historia perdió mi interés. Arranco la hoja de la maquina y la arrojo al bote de basura.

-Buen tiro.-

-Ocho años practicando Baloncesto sirvieron de algo.-

Estiro los brazos. Debato si debo seguir escribiendo. Probablemente seguiré recibiendo abuso de parte de mi hermano

-¿Has pensado en volver a practicar?-

Me rio ante el pobre intento de fraternizar de mi hermano.

-¿No crees que ya es un poco tarde para intentar ser el siguiente Michael Jordan?-

-Lo digo en serio. Podrías salir a jugar con tus amigos de vez en cuando. Pasas demasiado tiempo encerrado.-

Detesto que la gente me eche en cara eso. No tiene nada de malo ser introvertido.

-Yo nunca te molestaba cuando decidías quedarte todo el día con tu guitarra y harmónica.-

-Desearía que alguien lo hubiera hecho.-

Me toma por sorpresa. Al parecer toque un nervio sensible. No sabía que todavía le quedaban de esos a mi hermano.

-Escucha TK… Lo peor de estar solo es que terminas acostumbrándote a estarlo. Si sigues aislándote del mundo real y te refugias en tus libros e historias será más difícil alejarte de ellos. Y cuando finalmente sales con otras personas tienes la cabeza en otro lado. No puedes pasarte así todo el tiempo o sino… Bueno digamos que no siempre estaré aquí para intentar sacarte de tu madriguera.-

He tomado una decisión. Seguiré escribiendo. El sabe que lo escucho y mi indiferencia es fingida. Agradezco su preocupación mientras el respira con resignación y se va finalmente de mi cuarto. No lo entiende y no espero que lo haga. A mí tampoco me gusta alejarme de la realidad pero para mí, esta no basta. Me parece tan aburrida. La ficción es mucho mejor. En ella, el mundo es más interesante. En ella, yo soy más interesante.

Observo como mi hermano regresa al cuarto y me avienta una chamarra. La conozco. Es mi favorita. Esto solo significa una cosa.

-Vístete. Vamos a salir.-

-No estoy de…-

-No es una pregunta. Necesitas un conductor designado y un wingman. Tienes veinte minutos.-

Suspiro resignado. La verdad una cerveza podría caerme bien. Podría ser lo más interesante de este día. Estoy seguro que así será. Hoy parece que no podre escribir nada con lo que este satisfecho.

Mi bolsillo vibra y saco mi teléfono celular

"_heyy.  
takeru no?"  
Recibido. Hoy 22:45_

Sé que estoy sonriendo en estos momentos. No es la primera vez que me equivoco.

* * *

Hola a los lectores que todavía quedan por ahí. Antes que nada quiero disculparme por no poder continuar con mis otras historias, pero de verdad estoy en un momento muy complicado en el cual no tengo nada de tiempo libre. Estoy en el último año de mi carrera y estoy trabajando. El poco tiempo libre disponible lo utilizo para salir de vez en cuando y estudiar música por mi cuenta. Las historias que tengo pendientes todavía no las he descontinuado pero por el momento no puedo terminarlas.

Como las otras historias requieren mucha mayor planeación para luego no generar "plot holes" en capítulos futuros se me es más fácil escribir este fic ya que es más un experimento sobre una perspectiva que quería utilizar. Espero que no se confundan con los diálogos entre TK y Matt tasi que intente ser lo más claro sin comprometer el estilo de narración.

Guest.- Espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como el anterior

Paz.- Ya no esperes mas, espero que lo disfrutes :)

Lynn.- Que puedo decirte Lynn, siento que tus halagos son más que generosos, de verdad me siento tan feliz que alguien disfrute tanto las cosas que escribo y a la vez me siento tan culpable no poder ser más rápido a la hora de entregar capítulos en los demás fics

PerlaHale.- Una de mis mayores preocupaciones es que el estilo haga algo complicada la comprensión de la lectura, intentare ser un poco más claro en el futuro. Me alegro que disfrutes del fic

HikariCaelum.- Cielos, por donde empiezo jajajaja. Antes que nada agradecerte por tomarte la molestia de invitarme al foro, ya estoy pensando en proponer algún reto y de tomar alguno en cuanto tenga tiempo.  
Lo único complicado de escribir esta historia es adentrarme en la personalidad de Takeru y mantenerlo completamente independiente a mis propias opiniones y pensamientos. Pero de todo lo que me comentas lo que más me gusto es que te hayas sentido identificada con el fic. Me ha encantado tu comentario y como lo había mencionado en mi presentación en el foro 1-8 gran parte de la inspiración de este fic (principalmente la personalidad y opiniones de Takeru) fue tu fic "Cuervos en la nieve" así que el hecho de que disfrutes de este fic es un gran plus y una fuente de motivación para continuarlo. Espero que este capítulo no te decepcione jajajaja


	3. Chapter 3

_9:05pm_

Alguna vez leí que el tiempo no existe, los relojes existen. Un amigo comento que el tiempo, al igual que algo tan arbitrario como el arte, depende de la perspectiva donde se ve. Pensar de esa forma ayuda a mantenerme cuerdo en momentos como este. Ninguna mujer llega puntual a la hora acordada. Es una ley incluso más exacta que la de la gravedad.

Al menos puedo ocupar este tiempo para inventar historias para poder vencer al oponente más temible de todo introvertido social en una cita. El silencio incómodo. Mi hermano me dijo que esos momentos no son necesariamente malos. Al contrario, suelen ser buenos para crear tensión entre las personas. Un cazador experimentado convierte esa tensión incomoda en tensión sexual a su beneficio. El problema es que yo no soy un cazador experto, así que no pienso arriesgarme en adentrarme en esos territorios desconocidos.

_9:07pm_

¿En serio solo han pasado dos minutos? Se siente como una eternidad. Pero aun así, treinta y siete minutos ya podría considerarse retraso, ¿O me equivoco? Me pregunto si existirá una regla universal. Cinco minutos es el límite para los hombres. Diez minutos se considera que la mujer está a tiempo. Veinte minutos es que algo se presentó y tiene que llegar elegantemente tarde. Media hora se considera oficialmente tarde y queda al juicio del hombre que tanto tiene que esperar. Me pregunto qué reglas usan las mujeres cuando se encuentran en mi posición. Tal vez este es un buen tema de conversación para cuando se presente el silencio incomodo…

O tal vez pensar que esto es un buen tema de conversación en esos momentos es la razón por la que no me he acostado con nadie en año y medio…

_9:12pm_

Supongo que es una mejora. Soporte cinco minutos sin ver la hora en esta ocasión. Quisiera saber si ya entre al umbral donde es aceptable marcar a la chica para verificar que todo está bien. No, creo que es después de los veinte minutos. De cualquier manera no quiero marcar, tengo que mantener un aura chévere. Lo que no es chévere es usar la palabra chévere. Tengo que recordar no usarla… Genial no puedo pensar en ninguna frase que no la utilicé, ni siquiera es una expresión usada en esta región. ¡Piensa en otros adjetivos Takeru! Tranquilo, apacible, sumiso, genial, suave. Suave, ¿acaso estamos en los noventas?

_9:13pm_

¡Hazme el maldito favor! ¡Estoy seguro que al menos pasaron cuatro minutos! En fin debo de aprovechar para pensar en que decir. Supongo que tendría que empezar con lo básico. Como estuvo su día, que piensa de su trabajo, estudia algo, música favorita, la necesidad del concepto absolutismo moral es tan solo un instinto biológico para justificar lo superfluo de la existencia humana… O tal vez si prefiere a los perros o gatos. Algo que me dice que prefiere a los gatos.

Me entristece pensar en esto. Por alguna razón todo esto me parece aburrido. Nos conocemos, alguien invita a una cita al otro. En el mejor de los casos los dos se gustan y termina como tiene que terminar. Uno de los dos se aburre y termina la relación. Se repite el ciclo hasta que te aburres de estar solo. Incluso ya se han escrito todos los romances épicos. ¿Qué es lo que espero de todo esto?

_9:24pm_

No sé si alegrarme por el hecho de que el tiempo decidió avanzar de forma más rápida o si preocuparme por que alguien me dejo plantado. Tal vez exagero, que son veinte minutos en el gran orden de universo. Tan solo un instante en la respiración del cosmos. Quizá debería de llamarle para asegurarme que todo está bien. O tal vez debería dejar de sobre pensar tanto las cosas si quiero salir con algo más que un beso en la mejilla de cortesía esta noche. Diablos, no me había puesto a pensar si tengo que saludarla con un abrazo, un estrechón de manos o incluso un beso en la mejilla. Bueno el estrechón de manos está descartado a menos que quiera que la cita termina a las 9:40pm. Queda el abrazo y el beso en la mejilla. El abrazo puede terminar en algo incómodo, sobre todo si ella lo rechaza. El beso en la mejilla implica intenciones. A las mujeres les encantan las intenciones. Pero Cielos, me pregunto que se sentirá no tener ansiedad social. ¿Acaso Matt pasa por todo esto? Sabía que debía pedirle consejos.

¿Consejos a Matt? De verdad estoy desesperado.

_9:23pm_

¡¿Cómo carajos es eso posible?! ¿Acaso entre al nirvana temporal? Solo quería una cita, no destruir el tejido espacio-temporal del univer…

-¡Hola Takeru!-

Pido a Dios que no me haya visto entrar en pánico ante mi desproporcionada reacción. Lo único que puedo pensar mientras me besa en la mejilla para saludarme, es que es más que obvio quien tendrá los pantalones en nuestra hipotética relación.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Parecías algo preocupado hace un segundo.

Sabía que no podía contar con Dios, aunque supongo que el hecho de que soy ateo no me pone en buenos términos con él.

-Sí, no te preocupes-

No pareces convencida por la sonrisa mordaz que tienes.

-¿No te hice esperar mucho tiempo?-

Un caballero siempre tiene que proteger a su dama, y es por eso que a veces tiene que alterar la verdad para no hacerla sentir incómodo.

-No, acabo de llegar.-

Mi tono me llena de confianza. El caballero empieza con su travesía de la mejor manera.

-¿En serio? Porque parecías bástate preocupado hace veinte minutos.-

El caballero se topa con su primer obstáculo. Una tramposa con un retorcido sentido del humor. Su risa musical previene cualquier reproche que pueda tenerle e inconscientemente mi propia risa la acompaña.

-¿En serio estuviste viéndome como perdía la calma solo para tu diversión?-

Impongo un tono de obvia ofensa fingida tratando de suprimir mi risa. No sin antes pelear, el caballero se rehúsa a perder.

-Nop, de hecho acabo de llegar pero ahora sé que si me estuviste esperando un buen tiempo. Así que empiezas nuestra primera salida con una mentira T.K., eso no parece un buen augurio.

Empecé como Sir Lancelot y termine como Don Quijote. Su risa elimina todo rastro de mi pésima analogía medieval y la acompaña en su regocijo.

-Supongo que es inevitable tener siempre una pésima primera impresión contigo.-

Intento hacerlo sonar como broma para ocultar la inseguridad.

-No pasa nada, al menos no me saludaste en tu apartamento desnudo con una rosa en la boca y una botella de vino merlot barato en tu mano.-

Empiezas a caminar hacia el bar en el que habíamos acordado como si nada.

-Esa analogía es… bastante específica.-

Dijo intentando reírme. Tu sonrisa se vuelve más un gesto de incomodad pero intentas mantener el buen humor.

-See, una vez que eso te pasa, se vuelve un punto de referencia para toda la vida.-

Continúas con tu movimiento mientras te ríes. Yo por el contrario ya no estoy tan seguro que estés bromeando.

-¿Es en serio?-

-¿Quieres saber lo peor? ¡Lo hizo en pleno invierno!

No puedo contener mi carcajada.

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando!-

-Te entiendo, yo tampoco lo creería si no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos. Al parecer lo vio en un programa de televisión y pensó que funcionaria conmigo.-

-Oh vamos, no puedo creer que te hayas quedado averiguar sus razones.-

Dije riéndome con un tono de incredulidad.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no funciono?-

Continúo riéndome pero en esta ocasión tu risa no me acompaña. Te observo y me observas arqueando una ceja. Tu mirada desaprobatoria se convierte en un reto. Estoy un noventa y nueve por ciento seguro que solamente estas tomándome del pelo y esperas a que baje la guardia. Lamentablemente ese uno por ciento pone un freno de mano a mi habilidad cognitiva y eso me pone en jaque.

-¡_Oh my god_! ¿De verdad te hice creer por un momento que funciono? Eres más inocente de lo que pensé.-

Explotas en carcajadas a costa mía. Te acompaño en tu regocijo mientras planeo mi venganza. Pero tomando en cuenta el record que tienes a favor contra mí, no parece tan buena idea.

-En realidad no estoy tan seguro que eso haya pasado.-

-¿Me estás diciendo mentirosa?-

Su enojo fingido mantiene el ambiente amistoso que ha caracterizado esta conversación.

-¿En serio me preguntas eso justo después de tu pequeña broma?-

Digo riéndome ante la ironía de la situación.

-Nunca mentí, solo te hice creer lo que yo quería que creyeras aprovechándome de tu inocencia.-

Me sacas la lengua de una forma tan infantil que por un momento destruye mis defensas. Debo de cuidarme de ese tipo de detalles. Son esas pequeñas cosas en una persona que pueden crear esos molestos sentimientos.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Tú ganas.

Acepto mi derrota, mi armadura esta demasiado oxidada para salir con ventaja de este intercambio. Tu gesto cambia a una cálida sonrisa y no es hasta este momento que noto lo cómodo que me siento. Sigo pensando demasiado las cosas, pero para ganar en vez de para no perder. La diferencia entre las dos posturas es inmensa. Pero aun decido que debo de confiar más en mi instinto.

-En fin, ¿Cómo has estado?-

Decides romper el momento de silencio en el recorrido a nuestra meta.

-¿Chévere, y tú?-

¡Maldito seas Takeru! Tienes la gracia de un elefante. ¡¿De qué carajo te sirve sobre pensar todo si no te haces caso a ti mismo!?-

-¿Chévere? Esa es una palabra que no había escuchado hace tiempo.-

Es obvio que en esta ocasión te ríes de mí, no conmigo. Tengo que ver el vaso medio lleno de la situación. Tenemos algo en común. Ambos pensamos que soy un idiota.

-He estado experimentando con algunas personas en diferentes localizaciones y momentos históricos. Me parece que un poco de su vocabulario se me ha quedado.-

Técnicamente no estoy mintiendo. A veces olvido como se supone que debo de actuar o hablar. Otras veces creo que nunca lo supe.

Siento la la textura de la madera en la espalda. De inmediato sé que no estaré cómodo en toda la noche con esta silla. Mi hermano me dijo que este bar tiene la mejor atmosfera para una primera cita, y puedo entender porque. La música jazz hace juego con la arquitectura del lugar. Uno puede transportarse cuarenta años al pasado y sentir que es llevado a una aventura que las chicas de mi edad pueden no estar acostumbradas. Es divertido pensar que la mitad de las mujeres que Matt ha traído a este lugar no apreciarían los compases improvisados de los solos de saxofón ni la sutileza que el guitarrista toca cada acorde como si su guitarra se tratara del cuerpo de su amante. Pero toda esta paja mental me coloca de nuevo a la gran encrucijada de esta noche. Se ha hecho realidad el peor de mis temores. Estoy creando historias en mi cabeza. El bajista tiene un grave secreto, todos sus seres queridos piensan que esta muerto. La forma en como consigue semejante proeza y salirse con la suya necesita unos ligeros retoques. La batería del percusionista fue ensamblada por el conserje del lugar. El cobra la mitad de su paga en forma de tiempo con la banda donde toca una canción para recordar los viejos tiempos en los cuales una mujer de un vestido de coctel anaranjado lo inspiro para viajar a nuevos mundos a probar su suerte. Otras tantas historias llegan a mi mente lo que significa que he perdido noción de la realidad.

No es que no haya escuchado nada de lo que me dice. Tan solo pensé que tendría una carrera más interesante que la pedagogía. O tal vez es el hecho de que trabaja medio tiempo porque quiere ahorrar para el viaje a Italia que ha planeado con sus amigas para este verano. Un hermano entrometido, padres felices, belleza, autoestima por los cielos, seguridad, felicidad, una sonrisa encantadora, una risa contagiosa y una personalidad maravillosa. No solo eso, incluso cuando se disculpó para ir al sanitario y me dio la espalda no pude evitar posar mis ojos en ella. Odio admitir que Matt tenga razón, pero es cierto, soy un hombre que prefiere el "culo", y ella tiene con que defenderse.

El piloto automático ha asumido el control de la situación. Tan solo soy un espectador de la rutina. Mi hermano piensa que soy incompetente en estas situaciones, pero la realidad es muy diferente. No lo culpo, incluso yo suelo olvidarlo. Es tan fácil como seguir una serie de pasos. Jugar con el contacto visual y físico. Hacer que la conversación se centre en la otra persona. Buscar la forma en como sus respuestas generen nuevas preguntas. Juego de niños. Lo he hecho antes y en esencia es lo mismo ahora. Pero me aburre. El final es el mismo. No importa cuanta atracción generemos, el camino ya está escrito. Lo puedo ver ahora. Pero no es tu culpa cariño, tengo años de práctica viendo a las demás personas que la única diferencia entre ellas y los libros es que los últimos tienen más oportunidad de sorprenderme. Nuestra interacción raya en lo cliché. Te ríes de mis chistes malos. Juegas con tu cabello cuando compartimos ideas. El momento que estaba esperando apareció. Fue por un breve instante pero miraste a mis labios. Yo estaba lanzando la carnada por varios intentos haciendo lo mismo. Tal vez tú no te has dado cuenta pero seguir con este juego es innecesario. Solo seguimos hablando por mero protocolo.

Es extraño lo decepcionado que estoy. Es cierto voy a romper una sequía de varios meses, pero fue una mala racha autoimpuesta. No tenía miedo del rechazo, ni del fracaso. Era el éxito el éxito lo que me preocupaba. Nos besaremos, nos acostaremos. Tal vez pasamos algunas noches juntos. Incluso podríamos ser novios, pero finalmente llegara. Te aburrirás de mí, eso lo sé porque yo me aburriré de ti. Y he ahí el problema. No soy el adecuado para ti. Ojala y me perdones cuando te des cuenta de esto y yo no te lo haya dicho.

¿Por qué caí en este juego si sabía lo inútil de esto? Bueno, la principal razón es que me atraes. Soy humano, tengo necesidades y tú cumples con muchas más de mis triviales preferencias físicas. Si creyera en jerarquías entre las personas tal vez podría decir que estas fuera de mi liga. Pero observado este momento algo decepcionado, puedo decir que mi mayor motivación fue la esperanza. No puedo olvidar ese momento que compartimos en el café. No sé que tanto mi imaginación ha modificado mi memoria pero por parecía ser como si hubiera una conexión que no había sentido en nadie. No puedo decir que podías leer mi mente pero supimos quienes éramos por un segundo. Si lo que tenemos ahora es química lo que experimentamos en el momento que hablamos del personaje que inspiraste solamente puede ser comparado con una explosión. Lograste sacarme de mis pensamientos sin extrañarlos. En ese momento la realidad fue más interesante que la ficción.

Pero ahora míranos. Fuera del bar, en el área de fumadores despejándonos. Me acompañaste por un cigarrillo y aproveche el ambiente más íntimo para acercarme a ti. Para este momento te he robado ciertos roces inocentes, durante nuestro tiempo charlando, para que te acostumbres a mi tacto. Puedo ser más agresivo sin que te sientas incomoda. Ya ni siquiera te molestas en ocultar tus miradas inconscientes. Yo por mi parte son cada vez menos cuidadoso en mis halagos y mis intenciones son más que claras. Mi mano se aventura por tu mejilla mientras miro directamente a tus ojos. Es cuestión de tiempo mientras recorto la distancia.

Algo me hace que me demora. Un sentimiento conocido. Nunca me había pasado. Mientras acorto la distancia entre nosotros, siento tu incomodidad. No tiene sentido. Sé que quieres esto tanto como yo. Incluso aunque el tiempo se detiene, yo no lo hago y cada vez me acerco más, aunque te arrepientas ya es tarde. Tú también sientes la atracción y a esta distancia tu deseo podrá más que tu buen juicio.

No. No tiene sentido. Me detuviste. Es la primera vez que siento tus manos colocadas sobre mi pecho e irónicamente las utilizas para crear un espacio entre nosotros. Pero eso no es lo que me extraña. No nos besaremos, la velada está en peligro de acabar. Lo sé porque estamos en sintonía. Igual que aquella vez. No lo imagine, fue real.

-Disculpa T.K…-

Esa mirada está cargada de culpa. Pero no está dirigida a mí. No estas disculpándose conmigo. Pero tampoco está enojada. De nuevo esa sensación. Igual que aquella vez. Algo está a punto de pasar.

-Esto fue un e…-

Te detienes porque sabes que no fue un error. Tú también sientes esta conexión. No quieres mentirme. Estas postergando lo inevitable.

-Tengo novio, esto está mal.-

Una cascada de ideas fluye dentro de mi cabeza. Esto no debería de pasar. No tiene lógica. A mil por hora la cabeza intenta armar un rompecabezas sin solución. No me asustan los hechos. Seas virgen o seas casada no tiene nada que ver con mis intenciones. Que seas ajena me es indiferente. El problema es que no tienes sentido. Entraste en contradicción. Un anarquista no puede ser abogado. Un carnicero no puede ser vegetariano. Y una persona como tú no puede engañar a su novio. Una persona como tu ni siquiera se arriesgaría. Incluso si fueras esa clase de persona no te hubieras detenido en ese momento. No sentirías culpa antes del acto. Y es cuando me doy cuenta.

La esperanza renace. Creo que empiezo a entenderte. Desde el principio sabias que esto no debe de pasar y aun así no te detuviste. Tú también lo sientes. Esta sensación también la sientes. Querías verificarla. Por eso llegaste hasta este punto. Estabas igual que yo desesperada por comprobar que no estaba en tu cabeza. Hay algo extraño entre nosotros y querías volver a sentirlo. Y ahora que lo sentiste es cuando te das cuenta de lo que has hecho. ¿Por qué estoy feliz? Es fácil responder a eso.

Antes eras lo que cualquiera deseaba. Todo lo que pudiera pedir. Belleza, autoestima, felicidad, una sonrisa encantadora, una risa contagiosa y una personalidad maravillosa. ¿Qué acaso no lo ves? .Ahora eres algo mejor. Ahora has superado mis expectativas. Antes eras perfecta. Ahora eres interesante.

* * *

Lamento la demora por el capítulo. Les tengo malas noticias a los que siguen mis demás historias. Todavía no tengo el tiempo para continuarlas. Tendrán que esperar más. Esta historia como había explicado es más un experimento que se escribe solo. Espero que les guste.

Lynn.- No tienes idea de lo mal que me siento por no poder actualizar mis historias más seguido. Sobre todo por personas que al parecer disfrutan mucho de lo que hago. Me gustaría tener el tiempo y la inspiración para escribir sin parar y poder leer los comentarios de personas como tú. Gracias por tenerme paciencia.

Martika24.- No me detendré, espero que este capítulo también te guste :)

HikariCaelum.- Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Me gustan los comentarios y la interpretación que le das a la actitud de Takeru. La idea de Takeru inmerso de esa forma en la lectura fue algo que tenía que intentar. Yamato creo que será un importante factor en la historia siendo la voz de la razón de Takeru. También me gusta pensar que el saca a parte infantil de Takeru. Juro que un día de estos tomare alguno de los retos o concursos del foro!


	4. Chapter 4

¿Cómo alguien con tan cortas piernas puede haberse alejado tanto en tan poco tiempo? Supongo que su altura puede jugar a su favor para pasar desapercibida entre la multitud, pero aun asi no pudo haber ido tan lejos. Lo único que sé, es que se disculpó y se retiró sin muchas explicaciones. Tuve que dejar más del cuarenta por ciento de propina puesto que no me podía dar el lujo de esperar el cambio.

¿Izquierda o derecha? Debo de elegir rápido antes de que gane aún más distancia. No tengo tiempo para pensar que debo de decir, al fin y al cabo improvisar se me da mejor que la planeación. Espero que esa mentira me quite un poco de presión por el momento.

Espero no arrepentirme de mi elección, pero al fin y al cabo solo me queda depender de la lógica. Es demasiado tarde para que pueda tomar el transporte público, lo más seguro seria ir a un sitio de taxis.

…

…

-¡Kari espera!-

Voltea a verme algo sorprendida pero sigue su paso. La alcanzo finalmente.

-Ve a casa Takeru. Esto no debió de pasar.-

Sin despejar la mirada del camino mantienes tu ritmo. No quiero que esto termine así.

-No puedes pensar que voy a dejarte ir sola por ahí, al menos permíteme llevarte a tu casa. Es algo peligroso a estas horas.-

-Correré el riesgo, la parada de taxis está cerca.-

Me sorprende tu tono. Ni siquiera me vez a los ojos.

-Escucha, lamento lo que paso en el bar, no tenía idea…-

-Ese es precisamente el problema. Es mi culpa.-

Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Si bien no te pregunte directamente, mis intenciones eran más que claras. Jugaste con fuego y ahora estas enfadada puesto que has perdido. Claro que no pienso decirte esto, no si quiero evitar que esto termine.

-Nunca te pregunte así que también es mi cul…-

Te detienes inesperadamente, yo te imito. Te volteas y me vez por primera vez a los ojos visiblemente molesta.

-Por favor no seas condescendiente que se ve que no es lo tuyo.-

Me congela tu actitud. Tienes razón, no es lo mío, pero si quieres abrir esa caja de pandora luego no me culpes.

-Entonces deja de actuar como una niña malcriada que no sabía lo que hacía, porque es claro que esto no fue ocasionado por la emoción del momento.-

Me vez sorprendida, es obvio que no esperabas esa respuesta. Es una estrategia arriesgada pero la verdad creo que no me queda otra alternativa. Tu mirada se vuelve pequeña y revela un pequeño tinte de resentimiento. Acabo de dar en el blanco y lo sabes. Lamentablemente eso probablemente jugara en mi contra.

-Tienes razón, así que lo mejor es que no nos veamos más, lamento haberte molestado.-

Me asusta el hecho de que esas palabras tengan un poco de verdad, aunque no quiero que esto termine tengo que aceptar que la situación pueda volverse insostenible. Sin darme más tiempo de reaccionar te volteas y sigues con tu camino, suspiro. Supongo que algunas historias son más cortas que otras.

…

…

-¿Podrías dejar de seguirme? Hablo en serio.-

Me reclamas con cierta incomodidad. ¿Acaso detecto un poco de temor? Me sorprende como la situación pudo cambiar de semejante manera de una forma tan rápida. ¿En serio me cree capaz de hacer algo?

-Solo lo hare hasta el sitio de taxis. No era una excusa infundada es algo peligroso para una chica que pase sola por acá.-

Trato de sonar lo más inexpresivo que puedo. No hay manipulación en mis palabras, de verdad no podría irme tranquilo dejándola a su suerte.

-No me debes nada, no tienes porque hacerlo.-

Me empieza a molestar tu presunción.

-¿De verdad crees que soy esa clase de persona?-

No tengo porque tratar de fingir molestia en mis palabras, puesto que en realidad me siento algo ofendido con su denotación. No te sientas tan importante.

Noto que me miras por un momento. Veo cierto arrepentimiento en tu expresión. Aún es muy pronto para pensar que se pueda rescatar algo de todo esto pero al menos sé que existe una posibilidad. Esta se esfuma durante el trayecto. Te mantienes inmutable en tu actitud y a lo lejos veo nuestro destino. No hay ningún vehículo a la vista. No sé si esto es una buena o mala noticia. Incluso yo me estoy cansando de esta situación.

Veo que te sientes intranquila, no quieres pasar más tiempo conmigo. Bueno de eso no estoy tan seguro, en cierta forma creo que quieres pasar más tiempo conmigo y por eso estas tan desesperada en alejarte de mí. O quizás me lo imagino. Contigo no puedo saberlo, supongo que es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti.

Me alejo un poco de ti y me recargo en una pared, saco un cigarrillo y lo enciendo. Usualmente estoy en contra de fumar más de dos cigarrillos en un mismo día pero hoy ha sido una noche larga. No te atreves a voltear a verme. Tienes los ojos puestos en la calle como si eso aumentara la probabilidad de que un taxi venga de forma más rápida. Yo por el contrario admiro tu figura. Podría ser la última vez que tenga la oportunidad de hacerlo. Después de algunos segundos te rindes y finalmente reconoces mi presencia. Me contemplas por algunos momentos y de inmediato se lo que quieres. Te ofrezco uno de los cigarrillos en señal de paz. Dudas por unos momentos pero finalmente accedes. No soy el único que necesita calmar su ansiedad. En el momento que enciendo tu cigarrillo sonrío mentalmente.

…

…

-De verdad lo siento. No quería ser tan grosera contigo.-

Te volteo a ver de nuevo. Sigues observado el firmamento, no te atreves a darme la cara. Para este punto cualquier tipo de conexión que teníamos se ha disipado y no tengo idea en lo que estas pesando. Mentiría si dijera que no me importa.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada.-

Expulso el humo de mis pulmones permitiendo que la nicotina haga su efecto. La combinación de nicotina y la falta de adrenalina que ocasionaste hace algunos momentos en el bar forman una atmósfera más pacífica.

-No tienes que actuar de esa forma, nadie puede estar tan tranquilo después de como deje todo esto.-

Más que una afirmación es un reproche. ¿Quién diablos te crees? Tienes razón en que no me parecen correctas las formas pero eso no tiene nada que ver con mi esencia.

-No me subestimes ni pretendas saber quién soy solo porque te permite mostrar una parte de mí. Con esa actitud te hace falta una vida para comprenderme.-

No recuerdo la última vez que mis palabras llevaran tanto veneno con ellas, pero la realidad estoy empezando a creer que esto no vale la pena. Eres sumamente interesante pero no soy el saco de boxeo de nadie. Me sorprende como podemos volver a este ambiente tan tenso de una disculpa. Vuelves a mostrarme una mirada molesta. Sera muy difícil que puedas perturbarme.

-Supongo que tienes razón, nadie puede siquiera intentar entender a Takeru Ishida, ¿no es cierto?-

Me vuelvo a equivocar. Me doy cuenta que es imposible dejarte ir ahora. Eres demasiado cautivadora para que me rinda. No hay momento en el que dejas de sorprenderme. Me miras como bicho raro. Por supuesto que entiendo tu expresión. Yo también me extrañaría si de repente alguien a quien quise ofender si empieza atacar de la risa como yo lo hago.

Inhalo de nuevo la nicotina con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Noto de reojo que me miras con una expresión desconcertada. No lo sabes pero cometiste un error. Pensaste que eso era tu as bajo la manga, lo siento pero yo tengo una flor imperial. Es cuestión de tiempo. Piensas que mi curiosidad te dará la ventaja pero esta se volverá en contra tuya. Esperas de mí una pregunta que nunca llegara. Veras, uno no escribe tantas historias sin antes desarrollar un sexto sentido para las incongruencias.

Pasan algunos segundos, ¿piensas que mi sonrisa es un tan solo un engaño? Adelante, yo puedo vivir con la duda, no estoy tan seguro que tú puedas.

Vuelves a voltear a verme, y yo te regreso la mirada. Adelante pregúntame. Pareces dudar, es entendible, no sabes cómo empezar, si quieres te ayudo. Abres la boca pero no salen palabras, intentare adivinar.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende que sabes el apellido que deje de usar hace cinco años?-

Relajas la mirada. Por lo visto acerté, aunque fue muy fácil. No sé con exactitud, eso es lo que me gusta. ¿Te parece si escribirnos una historia? Empecemos con lo que no es. De mi hermano no puedes saberlo. Él sabe cómo te llamas gracias a su maldita necedad de meterse en mi vida y si algo puedo decir a su favor es que si bien no le gusta mantenerse con una sola mujer por mucho tiempo tampoco suele olvidarlas. No manejo ninguna red social más que las más básicas para comunicarme, e incluso de ellas no podrás encontrar mucha información sobre mí. No porque no tenga nada que ocultar significa que debo de enseñarle todo al mundo. Esto nos deja con algunas otras opciones.

-¿Te parece si nos entretenemos con un juego en lo que esperamos el Taxi, Hikari?-

Me vez con recelo. No confías en mí. Tal vez pienses que te metiste que con alguien peligroso. Tienes razón hasta cierto punto. Basta de fingir, ¿Quieres saber quién soy y como pienso? Abramos esa caja de pandora. Te lo mereces, eres demasiado importante para no arriesgarme a perderte.

-Yo diré una mentira y tú dirás la verdad. El juego se acaba si mi mentira es en realidad la verdad.-

No pareces muy convencida, pero al menos tengo tu atención. Deberías de seguir tu instinto, mi juego está arreglado.

-¿Cuál es el punto de eso?-

Vamos, no me decepciones en estos momentos. Sé que no eres de las que necesita una razón para todo. No tiene que tener sentido para que lo entiendas.

-Eras extremadamente popular en la preparatoria. La chica más deseada de tu generación. Podías tener al chico que quisieras. Tenías calificaciones perfectas y todas las chicas querían ser tus amigas. Pero nunca te sentiste satisfecha con toda la atención que tenías ni con las amistades que formaste.-

Me miras con una mirada de incredulidad. Parece que todavía no lo entiendes. Yo sé que es mentira. Careces de la malicia para ser todo lo que dije. Además, eres mucho más interesante que eso.

No estas cómoda con la situación pero parece que no tienes mucha opción.

-Tuve una vida en la preparatoria muy normal. Es cierto que rechacé a varios chicos pero nada lejos de lo común. Mis calificaciones eran buenas y mi vida en la preparatoria fue muy feliz, tengo muy buenos recuerdos. Aunque no tuve muchas amigas y amigos, aún conservo a todos.-

Todo dentro de lo planeado. No me mires así, nuestra historia no es un Thriller, obviamente empezara algo aburrida. ¿Sonríes? ¿Por qué sonríes? No estamos ni cerca de acabar, no confundas mi silencio con derrota. Simplemente me preparo, lo que sigue me dolerá un poco.

-Me viste por primera vez en la clase de literatura. Desde la primera vez que escuchaste uno de mis poemas tenías que saber quién era realmente. Algo había dentro de mis palabras que te cautivo. Intentaste acercarte a mí pero nunca te atreviste. Sentiste algo de frustración porque era más que obvio que yo nunca me había percatado de tu presencia.-

Me vez con sorpresa, esta parte es engañosa. Por tu reacción al menos puedo concluir que estaba en lo cierto. Entraste en vida desde hace mucho más tiempo. Sigue siendo una historia si forma pero al menos hay detalles que se acomodan.

-De acuerdo tu ganas, estas en lo cierto.- Me das la espalda y te concentras en el cigarrillo.

No mientas, solo yo tengo ese derecho. Me molesta un poco de actitud, pensé que eras un poco más valiente. No, aun no se termina. Fingiré desinterés. Te sonrío para aumentar tu frustración. Veo que lo consigo. Muestras una cara de molestia. Excelente, es cuestión de tiempo. No te preocupes, se porque titubeas. Esas heridas ya cerraron.

-Nunca tuve una clase contigo. Ni siquiera tuve un amigo que te conociera. Creo que ni siquiera tenías amigos.-

Me volteas a ver con preocupación. Mi expresión te invita a continuar, no es nada de lo que no me esperaba.

-Sabia tu nombre porque prácticamente toda nuestra generación sabia de Ishida. No hablabas con nadie, solamente te aislabas en los salones escribiendo. Te vi por primera vez cuando uno de los chicos de tu salón traía consigo lo que creo era uno de tus cuadernos donde suponía que estaban algunas de tus historias. Eso termino mal para ti.-

Lo sé, ignoro en qué punto considere una buena idea tratar de recuperar ese cuaderno por la fuerza. Aunque sabía que sería una historia similar la forma en que me conociste no deja de resultar un poco humillante saber que viste como, en las elocuentes palabras de mi hermano, me pateaban el trasero.

-Siendo sinceros sentí un poco de lastima por ti.-

De acuerdo, eso estuvo de más, pero no noto agresividad en tus palabras. Por lo visto te has dado cuenta de la dinámica de nuestro juego. Yo soy el escritor y tú tienes la historia y por lo tanto no puede haber falsedad en tus palabras. Tal vez pienses que por tener la verdad de tu lado ganaras.

Me doy unos segundos para continuar. Ahora empieza lo difícil, es hora de crear la trama de la historia

-Termino nuestra preparatoria y nunca pudiste decirme algo que siempre ocultaste. Sentías que tenías que hablar conmigo por una extraña razón que no podías explicar. –

Tengo que llegar a algún lado, no puedo dejarte ganar por siempre

-Nunca tuve nada que decirte, si bien es cierto tenía cierta curiosidad por que sonreías cuando te molestaban y me preguntaba qué era lo que escribías, nunca representaste algo importante para mí. Aunque siempre fuiste el chico que pude haber conocido.-

Hay respuestas sencillas. Detestaba a esos idiotas. Jamás les di el placer de hacerles saber que podían molestarme, sobre todo porque si lo lograban. La calidad de lo que escribía en esos días probablemente me mortificaría. Pero olvido todo aquello pues estamos llegando alguna parte. Es hora de arriesgarnos

-Estas desde la preparatoria con tu novio actual, sientes que están distantes. No hay pasión y la rutina se ha vuelto insoportablemente monótona. Tu relación actual no es tan buena como pensabas que estarías hace algunos años. Quisieras experimentar algo diferente a lo que estas acostumbrada.-

Justo lo que estaba esperando. Veo tu desprecio, sobrepase la línea. Pero no tenía otra alternativa. Me pregunto cómo reaccionaras. Este es probablemente el momento más importante del juego.

-Lo amo.-

Más que indignación, percibo un tono desafiante en tu aseveración. Cariño, jamás puse en tela de juicio tus sentimientos. Pero lo que sientes por él no tiene nada que ver con lo que estamos viviendo en este momento. No desesperes, te lo hare saber en algunos momentos.

¿Qué esperas? ¿Por qué te detienes? Crees que me contendré. Lo siento. No tendré piedad. Si quieres rendirte no te detendré, pero no esperes que vaya a tu ayuda. El juego todavía no termina, y sabes que si lo dejas así ganaras, pero perderás algo más valioso.

-Lo conocí hace dos años, llevamos saliendo la mitad de eso. Es el mejor hombre que he conocido y siempre me ha hecho sentir la chica más feliz del mundo. Sería una idiota si acaso llegara a arriesgar lo que tengo con el.-

Es la primera vez que te veo tan vulnerable. No me atrevería a asegurarlo pero estas al borde del llanto, o a lo mejor es el fría brisa que recorrió hace unos segundos en tu dramática declaración. Una escena digna de película. No te preocupes, te sacare de tu miseria. Aunque no te aseguro que la experiencia sea completamente agradable.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Por la forma en la que me miras parece que has esperado diez años por mi respuesta. No seas cruel, no eres la única que sufre con esto. Yo también tengo algo que perder, tal vez no tanto como tú. Tiro mi cigarrillo al piso y lo apago con mi suela. Esto es algo que ni la nicotina ni el alcohol podrían ayudarme. Terminemos este juego.

-Me viste por casualidad. No esperabas nada de mí. Tu único incentivo fue la curiosidad de conocer aquel chico que escribe todos los días a las cuatro treinta en la misma mesa de siempre. Solo querías saber que podía ser tan interesante para ignorar a todo el mundo y en algún momento sentada alado mío te sentiste tan consiente de un nuevo mundo en el cual te sentiste atrapada en una prisión de la cual no querías salir. Te preguntabas si lo que veías era lo mismo que yo veía, y luego lo confirma al entrar en sintonía conmigo. Pero eso no fue todo ¿O me equivoco? Te sentiste cómoda de compartir algo de ti que ni siquiera él ha visto de ti, ni en esas largas horas hablando por teléfono o aquella larga noche en la que hablaron hasta que el sol los interrumpió. Todo eso fue tan solo un accidente. No era real. No podía ser real. Pero tenías que comprobarlo para poder dormir tranquila. En contra de tu mejor juicio decidiste que me demostrarías que no significo nada para ti.-

Tu derrota es aplastante. No importa si no es completamente cierto lo que dije. No importa si erre en algunos detalles. Te acabas de dar cuenta del mundo al que te he arrastrado. Es una lección dura. No importa las mentiras que dije que luego tus verdades revelaron. Pude haber narrado nuestras vidas de una forma diferente a lo cierto y seria intrascendente si doy en el clavo en los puntos más importantes.

¿Lo entiendes? Realmente no existen las mentiras, tan solo verdades con pésimos narradores.

No sé si debo de decir algo, tal vez el silencio lo diga todo. Pero nuestro momento en sintonía ha acabado. Yo ya sé a dónde quiero ir, creo que debo de darte un empujón.

-Vamos, te llevare a tu casa.-

No sé en qué momento exacto supe que me seguirías. Tal vez fue que por primera vez te gane la partida y no piensas permitir que yo tenga la última palabra. Pero tienes que entender que incluso yo tengo mis momentos. A lo mejor consideras que esta es la mejor forma para hacerme callar. Aunque mi principal pista fue el hecho de que ha estado un Taxi esperando clientes desde hace cinco minutos frente a nosotros al que tú decidiste ignorar y yo considere oportuno no mencionártelo.

Me pregunto si esta historia terminara pronto o es apenas el inicio de una muy buena mala decisión. Mentiría si no tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar, pero ya es demasiado tarde para pensar en consecuencias. Tú más que nadie lo sabe. De lo único que estoy seguro es que tengo una larga historia que escribir esta noche ¿De cuantas mas historias serás la inspiración mi pequeña musa?

* * *

Es tan difícil poder escribir esta historia sin salirme de las personalidades de Hikari y Takeru. Sobre todo porque intento editar lo menos posible los diálogos y las actitudes (Tal vez por eso sientan que puede haber cambio muy extremo en los comportamientos de los personajes)

Siendo honestos este es el capítulo en el que me he sentido más incómodo subir. A veces siento los diálogos y respuestas algo forzadas y un tanto presuntuosas pero espero que puedan ser creíbles. Les recuerdo que agradezco infinitamente sus reviews y estoy abierto a las críticas, sobre todo por la naturaleza experimental del fic.

Lynn.- Debo de admitir que me divertí mucho escribir ese tipo de interacciones entre Takeru y Hikari, de hecho son mucho más sencillas que las que escribir en este capítulo. ¡Mucha suerte en la universidad! ¿Qué carrera estudias?  
Siempre es un placer leer tus reviews en mis historias ojala este capítulo te guste también :D

Yupiyo.- Creo que de lo que más me siento orgulloso sobre esta historia es sobre los comentarios que me dicen donde se sienten identificados con la personalidad de Takeru. Aunque separarme de el a veces me es imposible no ponerle un poquito de mí en sus manías. Espero no hacerte esperar mucho con las actualizaciones. Una disculpa avanzada en caso de que lo haga :P

HikariCaelum.- Es básicamente la premisa con la que escribí esta versión de Takeru. Creo que no podía definir de mejor forma su idiosincrasia que con el síndrome de escritor que me comentaste. Tu review me dio un poco más de confianza para arriesgarme más en los diálogos. Espero no haber sido tan ambicioso y que hayan terminado un tanto absurdos. Sobre la relación de Hikari y Takeru hasta el momento creo que lo que más le atrae a Takeru es que tiene un cierto aire de incertidumbre. Me fascina escribir ese aspecto travieso de Hikari y como interactúa con la personalidad de Takeru. Lamentablemente no había lugar para presentar ese lado de ella en este capítulo. Espero que te guste este capítulo ;)


End file.
